Pico Tanks Version 29.0
January 25, 2020 2:45 pm New Features * MISSIONS! Complete missions to earn rewards and Mission Stars. Trade-in your Stars for a big reward. * Added functionality to TRY new tank parts that you’ve discovered. * Added functionality to PREVIEW skins and toppers you haven’t yet unlocked. * Added several country flag Player Icons. * You can now see when your offline friends were last online. * The store will now contain a special deal when you enter a new division. * Legendary and Vivid items now have a glow effect when you receive one. * Crates now show how many extras(Skins, Toppers, Player Icons, and Emotes) they contain. Changes * Artillery – Rarity changed from Legendary to Epic. * Reduced the time spent on the battle commendations screen. * Matchmaking has been improved and should result in fairer matches. * Changed the way score is visualized in Team Deathmatch so that it isn’t so long. * Reduces the number of Upgrades required between Major Upgrades from 4 to 3. The cost of upgrades has been adjusted accordingly. The overall cost of upgrading a part should be the same as before. * The cost of crates in the shop has been rebalanced. Supply Crate 20 Gems to 50 Gems, Tech Crate 40 Gems to 100 Gems, Premium Crate 250 Gems to 200 Gems. * Slowed down emote and tank slot unlocking. Audio * Crates, picnic tables, and hay bales make noises when you knock into them. * New sounds for every rarity when receiving items out of a crate. * The emotes sound will now trigger when you purchase one or unlock one from a crate. * New sounds when you click Upgrade, Major Upgrade and when you research an additional blueprint. * New sounds for a group member joins or leaves. * Added sounds for when a player accepts or declines a friend invite. Improvements * You can now convert gems to coins if you are short for an upgrade. You’ll be prompted to convert when you attempt to make a purchase that you can’t afford. * Firing Range – Added a friendly tank being shot by an enemy tank in the firing range so you can try out your repair weapons and abilities. Fixes * Fixed it when Experience progress was at 100/100 but the player level didn’t increase. * Fixed friend code input field not responding after entering a friend code. * Fixed some players occasionally spawning in the air. * Fixed the name of the Pink variation of the Bowler hat topper. * Fixed a mismatch between UI values and in-game values for things like health, damage, etc. * Fixed Helix projectiles not disappearing and reappearing on fire and reload animations. * Fixed some tank part stats UI being cut off at the top making it difficult to tap on the close button. * Fixed the stutter at the beginning of the opening tutorial. * Fixed a bug that would allow you to receive a group invite from an offline player. * Stopped users being presented with strange error code when trying to invite a friend without first entering a friend code. * Fixed Film Victoria logo being hidden on startup. * Fixed a bug where the placement indicator for the Deployable Turret would change sizes randomly. * Fixed the connecting icon not animating sometimes. To read more and stay up to date please head to the official Pico Tanks Changelog. Category:Browse Category:Update